Subject XIII
by Leaxine
Summary: Life is perfect, not until you find a mysterious girl with deadly secret that can caused another hell on Earth! Mainly OCs:::R&R pls!


**Wahaha! Finally I have the guts to publish my first story ever! I really nervous of it since it was my first. You! Yes, I mean you, the readers are welcome to correct any mistake I made **

**Now, please enjoy the show~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Ring…ring…ring…

I tossed and turned around, stretching out my hand from my warm sheet and slammed at the damn alarm clock of mine. I wanted to keep sleeping but my mother won't let me.

"Xesvis! Wake up, you sleepy head, or you are going to be late for school!" she shouted and knocked on my door. Still, I pretended not to hear her and keep on laying. "Don't make me go in and drag your lazy ass to the bathroom!"

I quickly sat up after hearing that. "No! No! I'm up already!" I shouted back, Jesus, you never know, my mom was capable in doing THAT kind of things. I remember last time dad didn't want to throw out the trash, and mom…well…she had throw the trash, with dad in the bin as well.

I pulled the sheet away and went in to the bathroom quickly. After finished with the washing and put up my school uniform, and not to forget the scarf and gloves and boots. Winter in Minneapolis is so cold and if someone didn't have enough jackets with them, they can freeze to dead in no time, well, that's what I think. I put on a jacket that made of wool, plus my school uniform's jacket, it made me looked like a bread.

I went down the stairs for breakfast, and saw dad reading a newspaper while mom serving my breakfast. "Just in time, Xesvis. I will have thought that I need to crash into your bathroom and drag you here if you late for another minute," she grin, evilly. I can felt a sweat dropped from my forehead even in this cold weather.

"No thanks," I quickly replied and sat down for breakfast. Pancakes with butter and hot chocolate, my favorite! Mom, did I say I love you so much?

"Stop staring and eat, or you will be late for school," mom said and knocked my head.

"Whao, not the hair!" I quickly touched my spiky black hair, hoping mom's knock won't have it went down.

"Your hair is fine! Just hurry up and eat your breakfast," Dad said, laughing from the event. "Do you need me to fetch you to school? The snow is kinda crazy these days," he asked.

"Ohmmhmkaymhhmm," I said, chewing the pancakes in my mouth.

"How many times should I tell you finish your food before you talk?" Mom demanded, rising a fist. I quickly raised my hands for defense, and swallow hard, "Okay! Okay! I get it!"

With mom 'supervise' beside me, I finished my breakfast quickly and drank the hot chocolate, burned my tongue by the way.

"Let's go!" Dad said, laying against the porch, shaking his car key with his index finger.

I grabbed my school bag and carried it on my right shoulder. I went through the dining hall which is for the customers in the restaurant. You see, my home is at the second floor of this building while the downstairs served as dad's Chinese restaurant.

We got in dad's Toyota and on the way to my school. I looked at the scenery outside the window, seeing few people are on the street even it is weekend. Guess the snow is pretty big.

"Dad, can you turn on the heater? It's freezing!" I complained.

"You're still cold even with those thick jackets? I don't know you are that thin," Dad joked, still paying his attention on the road.

"It's not funny, dad," I replied with less interest.

"Okay, okay. I turn the heater to maximum, satisfied?" Dad said and rotated the heater button to maximum.

"Thanks, dad," I said and continue to stare at the outside.

"We're here!" he exclaimed and parked his car outside the school gate.

"Bye dad, see you at dinner," I waved him goodbye before he drove off the road. After seeing him off, I turned and walk straight towards the front gate, only get pushed by someone on my back. I fell down and hit right on my chin.

"Ouch! What the hell!" I shouted, sat up and rubbed my chin. Thank God it was not screwed.

"X-Xesvis? Please, you gotta help me!" I looked up at the person who pushed me. It appears to be Ben Morris, one of the class outcasts, though I have talked with him.

"What is it?" I asked and stood up, brushing off the snow. I get the answer before he could tell.

"Hey! Let see what we have here?" I turned my back and face the source of the voice. Kenny Redwoods, a big fat bully.

"What are you doing with this loser, Xesvis? Do you want to get beat up as well?" he taunted. I narrowed my eyes, while Ben hid behind me.

"Are you this low to pick a fight with him? Try and fight someone at your size, fatty," I taunted back, grinning.

"What did you say? You will take that back after I break your face!" He shouted angrily and launched his fist on me. I had wanted to kick his fatty ass when he picked on the weak and I'm ready to counter his attack. All thanks to someone's kick which sent him out of my sight and hit in the bushes. I immediately knew the person who did this. I glared at the someone next to me, Takashi Rin, a rich Japanese girl who immigrated to US 6 years ago. Ironically, we are in the same school during elemental year.

"Thanks Rin, for ruining my fun!" I hissed and crossed my arms.

"Oops! Sorry, I thought you were somebody else," she teased.

"Yeah, you ALWAYS thought that I was somebody else," I teased back. "Ugh! You are making me look like a coward, you know! I know you are a karate expert but can't you just let me kick some asses just once?"

"Well…if I see it's you that is," she giggled.

"Do you need a spectacle? Or do you need more carrot?" I teased.

"No. I just need more calcium," Despite her skill, she was shorter than she looks. "Come on, the bell is going to ring!"

"All right, all right!" I said and ran to the entrance.

School was finally over! With…a lot of homeworks and project that is! Ms. Byron, our history teacher, had given us to write a report about The Renaissance. Oh God! Why history? And worse when she demanded it needed to pass up the following week, or she will have our marks deducted! Rin was quite happy about it, since History was her favorite subject. She had wanted me and Davis met her at her place after our cleaning duties had finished.

"This is disgusting!" Davis complained while throwing garbage that full of drinking cans. There is still water dripping from one of those cans.

"*cough*…*cough*… How long has been since we wipe the windows last time?" These windows were full of dust, not on the outside of course.

Davis didn't reply. He continued throwing off the garbage one by one. After a few minutes, we finally finished cleaning.

"Yuck! I smell sucks. I gotta go back and change, you help me tell Rin I will be late ok?" Davis asked.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later then," I agreed and run the opposite direction of Davis. The snow wasn't so big anymore, but there were still thick snow on the ground. I turned around the corner and started heading towards the building which Rin lived at. It was the most expensive condo in the city. My attention was so focused on the building that I tripped on something and hit my chin…again.

"Damn! What is it today? Friday the thirteen?" I rubbed my chin and looked back to see what I had tripped at.

You can imagine how shock I was when I saw a hand covered with snow. I followed my view from the hand to a body laying on the ground, covered with thick snow. Oh my God! Somebody had freeze to death! I crawled up quickly to check if the person is still alive. I brushed off the snow on top of the person and it revealed that it is a girl. She wore a plain hospital gown. Ok, if she wasn't from the hospital, then she must be from the asylum!

"Hey! Wake up! Are you alright?" I asked while shaking her. She was quite alive, I can see her body moving upwards and downwards due to the breathing.

She groaned and moved a little. I can see her eyes opened half and looked at me. Waoh! She got icy blue eyes and pale skin and…a long white hair. I guess that is why no one seen her under the snow. She sat up weakly and looked around.

"Erm…are you alright?" I asked, panicked. She just stared at me and nodded a little.

"O-Okay then. Erm… Where did you come from? I can bring you back if you want," I offered, hoping that she will say yes. I REALLY hope she wasn't insane or from the asylum.

She shook her head very hard, and fear filled her blue eyes. Well, wherever she came from, she definitely didn't want to go back. This sucks! Now I really don't know what to do about her. I cannot just leave her here alone, she will freeze to death in no time! And definitely can't bring her back home with me! I looked around awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head. There was a stain of dried blood on her gown. That really made my eyes widened, I think my eyes were going to pop out. She didn't seem to notice my view on her stained clothes. Her head was so low that her white hair had covered her entire face.

The phone in my pocket vibrated over and over again. I looked at my phone screen, Rin was calling. I hesitated a moment then answered her call.

"Cheah Chi Wen! Where the hell are you?" She yelled at the other side of the phone and almost had my eardrum burst. Well, it had been a while since someone called me by my Chinese name. But this isn't the time for this.

"Err… Rin… We got a problem here."

* * *

**So? What do you think? Nice? Okay? Bad? Well, whatever it is I hope you like it.**

**I will do my best on the details and all. And chapter 2 is coming~**

**Of course, R&R please ! ~**


End file.
